A Friend or Enemy
by haley24243
Summary: Eli has always been mean to Clare, but when she gets a make over will that all change or will they have a interesting night together after a few beers. Rated M just in case


Clare pov)

I opened my eyes to see the sun peaking through the curtains. Ugh what time is it I thought as I rolled over to see it was 12:42 ughhh why do I have to go to a stupid welcome back party for school. I wouldn't be going if Alli wasn't forcing me to. See I was one of those girls who stayed quiet and minded my own businesses but yet everyone still hated me and picked on me for whatever reason why...this didn't even start happening until he showed up...the cocky, smug, and over all jerk...Elijah Goldsworthy. My life was perfect I had my family and my friends but all of sudden it changed last year. My parents split after my older sister Darcy was raped and tried to kill her self so she thought it was best for her to leave town and move to Kenya to help build schools. Then my boyfriend K.C. left me for my "best friend" Jenna and got her pregnant. Then before I thought it could get worse Eli showed up and bullied and teased me. I sat there wondering how my life got this way until I heard my obnoxious step-brother,Jake,who was my boyfriend until my wonderful mother decided to marry his father. We both got over it and moved on with our lives.

"Clare wake up you've been asleep all day," he yelled through my door.

"I'm up, I'm up,"I said yelling back.

"Well I sorta ate your breakfast already," he said as he opened the door.

"Well thanks your very sweet," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh well your very welcome sis," he said with the same tone as I did.

"Ok get out so I can get ready."

He nodded and walked out but stuck his head back through the doorframe and said,"do you still want some breakfast."

I laughed,"no thanks I'll get some on the way to the party...are you coming."

"nah its not really my thing,"he replied

I nodded and looked at him

"What."

"Can you get out...like now."

"Oh ohhh yeah,'he then left.

*at party*

Where is Alli I can't find her and its so annoying. She wanted me here so where is she. I looked down at my cup and walked forward not really paying attention to where I was going...until I heard someone shout,

"Hey how about next time you actually look where your going," someone said in a familiar voice.

I looked up at the same time he did and I realized it was Eli.

"Oh its you...of course I run into you," I muttered under my breath with a voice of bitterness and hatred.

"Ummmm sorry but...do I know you," he asked confused written on his face.

"Oh I see just act like you don't know me and make a big fool out of me someway like you always do," I said getting fed up with these little games he played.

"Woah woah slow down, rewind, and play. My name is Eli and yours is..."

"Clare? Ring a bell or are you jus-" he interrupted me.

"Wait Clare as in Clare Edwards?"

"Yes good job you remember names," talking to him like he is a three year old.

"Where is your glasses and stupid catholic school uniform, and where is all that stupid hair that I could pull because now...now you just look pretty...i mean I didn't mean to say that...you still look stupid...yeah stupid," he said in a rushed tone.

"Ummmm well I cut off my hair and got new cloths and got laser eyed surgery...and I'm gonna ignore the whole pretty part because I'm no where near that," I replied looking down at the floor.

"You may not be the prettiest girl but- I cut him off sayin

"Well thanks, I said going to walk away but was pulled back and was pressed against his chest.

"You didn't let me finish...as I was saying...but you have the most beautiful eyes a girl has every had, and what I mean by not the prettiest means your beautiful because if you look around all these girls are pretty but there all fake." he said while putting a hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes.

We were both leaning in until I pulled back.

"Your drunk! I knew you would never treat me like that...i can smell the alcohol in your mouth and-" was cut off by his lips. "What are you doing," I whispered against his lips.

"Here," he pulled me out of the school to his famous car Morty a hearse that everyone knows. "Drive to my house," he handed me the keys.

I knew where he lived because his mom and my mom are both part of the PTA and they go back and forth between both houses. I got into the driver seat and waited for him to get in. When he did we drove to his house in awkward silence.

*at his house*

"Ok soooo am I just gonna walk home because I drove to your house with your car I can't just-"he cut me off for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"shut up,"he took my hand and lead me through the door and pushed me on the couch and left to the kitchen and came back with a twelve pack off beer.

"Here have one you seem tense," he asked while handing me one.

I thought for a second and decided to go against what my mind was really gelling me and grabbed the beer...i mean one beer can't hurt right.

*one hour later*

Who knew someone keep so many packs of beer in there house. I looked around and saw three empty packs. I started laughing at the emptiness of all the packs.

"What's so funny," Eli slurred his words from being drunk

"look...at...the...empty...packs," I said between breaths

"Who knew I would be sitting with a drunk Clare Edwards in my house," he smirked

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me," I said as I looked around the room and spotted a camera.

"oh yeah like what,"he asked

"is that a camera," I said ignoring his question

"yeah," he went and got it and turned it on facing us.

"I'm gonna ask again...what don't i know about you,"he said pointing the camera at me.

"well ever since the first day I saw you I thought you were the sexiness thing I every seen," I looked up to see him smirk still holding the camera." I used to have a crush on you but know I just love you."

"Well Miss Clare Edwards the only reason I bullied you was because I was so in love with you I thought you would never go for a guy like me so I pushed the feelings away but it looks like there returned," he leaned in to kiss me letting the camera fall and we ended up making out until he said,

"lets take this upstairs," he said getting up also picking the camera back up and turning it off

"ok," I said and all I remember was leaving cloths around the floor in the living room leading up to the stairs and finally ending up where a black door which I guess was Eli's and I remember being pushed on the bed and from then on its a blur.


End file.
